A Choice
by Queen of Sneaks
Summary: When Soren has two magnificent owls in love with him, who will he choose?


**Author's Note: I do not plan on continuing this, sorry. I want to leave the end just the way it is. This is about Soren's choice, not necessarily what happens after. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

Gylfie closed her eyes. She knew she was in love. She had just braced herself to tell him, when in he flew, carrying another owl. An owl he had fallen in love with. That had been weeks ago. Now, Gylfie was hidden in the shadows. Soren stood next to the owl he had saved from the forest fire. Pelli. He had spent every spare moment with her. Gylfie had started to give up hope. _He's in love with her. He'd never love me._ _I'm just his sister. He loves me like a sister_, she thought. The very notion made her gizzard wince with jealousy, anger, and misery.

She stole another glance at the owl who had taken her heart, her gizzard, and her mind, the owl who occupied her every thought. And there he was, still bent over Pelli, trying to convince her to eat a mouse. It wasn't just a dream. Rather, it wasn't just a nightmare. Gylfie felt tears brimming in her eyes. _It's not fair. I knew him before you. I was just about to tell him._

She turned quickly and flew back to the hollow she shared with the Band. The tears she had held back flowing from her eyes, Gylfie racked her brain, looking for someone to talk to. Not Twilight. Gylfie knew he was an owl that could make gizzards grow strong and the weak act brave, but he wasn't someone who could comfort her. He was from the Orphan School of Tough Learning, and he had obviously not had any experience making anybody feel better when he was stuck on his own. Not Digger. He was a very philosophical owl, one who would stay up with her, telling riddles, and thinking about things in general. He would tell her that life wasn't fair. Not Otulissa. She was studious, someone who would find some disorder to cover up Soren's actions. Not Eglantine. She was Soren's sister, and that would be uncomfortable.

No, the one person who would be there in a time like this would be Soren. And he was the problem. Soren knew Gylfie longer than any other living owl, and he obviously knew her best. She was his best friend, the one always by his side. He had helped her through everything, and she had helped him. Through St. Aggie's, through the journey to the Great Ga'Hoole tree, through life. But now, Gylfie was alone. The only owl she could talk to was the only owl she couldn't talk to. The circles just kept going round and round. She couldn't talk to Digger, Twilight, Otulissa, or Eglantine, but she _had to_ talk to Digger, Twilight, Otulissa or Eglantine. Gylfie was more alone than ever.

_Love and life and are complicated things for four letter words._

She was still sobbing when she heard the scrape of claws and a familiar voice call out, "Gylfie?" The owl in question looked up to see Soren. Immediately, the little Elf Owl tried to stifle her sorrow, but to no avail.

"What's the matter, Gylf? Why are you crying?" His voice was filled with concern and worry and was laced with curiosity. It was not often that Gylfie cried, and it had to be something big to make her weep that much.

"Nothing's the matter," she replied, unable to keep her voice from shaking.

Soren hopped over to her, and placed a wing around her. "Gylfie, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. I would never laugh at you, never tease or be mean. Now, are you okay with telling me what's got your gizzard in a twist?"

Gylfie relaxed into Soren, and the tears poured out again. If she told him, it was likely that this would be the last time they would be together without feeling awkward. If she didn't, it was likely that this would be the last time that they could completely trust each other like they always had. Gylfie decided that the latter would be something she could never deal with. She braced herself again, half expecting Pelli to come flying in and ruin the moment again, and almost wanting it.

"Everything." Gylfie wanted to stall as much as possible.

"Well, that's not very specific," Soren murmured.

"Love."

Soren sighed. "The pleasure of love can last an eternity, but so can the pain."

The two sat in silence, as Soren waited for her to elaborate, and Gylfie prayed that he wouldn't ask another question. Her prayer obviously didn't reach Glaux fast enough, because Soren asked gently, "Who?"

This time it was Gylfie who sighed. She couldn't do this. Why had she gotten herself into this mess? Gylfie took a few deep breaths, hoping against hope that some disaster would intervene and the dreadful conversation would end. The moments passed like snails, and Soren had just come to the conclusion that she wasn't going to tell him when she answered so softly that if Soren had not been a Barn Owl, he wouldn't have heard.

"You."

His eyes widened, and for a long time, neither owl said a word. Then Soren spoke up, albeit quietly. "But...but..."

Tears came to Gylfie's eyes again. "I know. You love Pelli. I can see that. You have the same sparkle in your eyes that Digger gets around Sylvana. Or that I get around you. And life just isn't fair." Gylfie was speaking the truth. She seemed to be more herself when she was with Soren. Of course, he didn't notice.

"But Gylfie, if we ever _were_ together, what would happen? We're two different types of owls! Everyone would make fun of us!"

"That doesn't matter," the Elf Owl replied. "Do you really worry about being teased when we've survived St. Aggies together? Found the Great Ga'Hoole Tree? Fought the Pure Ones? Done so much? We were tortured and almost killed plenty of times, yet you fret over being _teased_?"

"I'm sorry, Gylfie. I know we have bigger worries, but I…I need to think." He soared off without a backwards glance.

Soren glowed against the rising sun as Gylfie watched him fly away. The whole thing had been so abrupt, unlike the calm conversation Gylfie had planned weeks ago. She flew off in the opposite direction.

"Life really loves being unfair," she whispered to herself as another wave of tears slowly ran down her face. She didn't need Digger to tell her that.

. . .

Soren sat alone on his tree branch, thinking. He knew he loved Pelli, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew he loved Gylfie, too. And he was trying to decide.

On one hand was a beautiful Barn Owl who he had personally nursed back to health. She seemed intelligent, and Soren knew she was very kind and funny. He had spent the last few weeks with her and enjoyed every moment of it. They would be able to have wonderful chicks together, and he knew he would enjoy the company of another Barn Owl. The biggest downside: he didn't know if she loved him or not.

On the other hand was Gylfie, an amazing Elf Owl. His best friend, she had always been there for him. She was the one who woke him from his horrid dreams with her calm voice, "It's only a nightmare, Soren." She had helped him survive St. Aggies. She was the one who waited until he was fully fledged before escaping, and was with him for every step of the way. Gylfie definitely loved him, but if he chose her, Soren would never be able to have his own sons or daughters. He would be teased, definitely. _Maybe I just needed an excuse_. Lost in his thoughts, for the first time in his life, he did not hear Mrs. Plithiver's entrance.

"Soren, dear, what's the matter?" she called politely to the owl.

"Everything," he replied, remembering the conversation with Gylfie that had occurred about an hour ago.

"You might want to be a bit clearer."

Soren turned to her and launched an explanation of all the events that had transpired that day, all of his thoughts and doubts, and asked Mrs. P for her opinion.

"Soren, this is not a decision for me to make. It's not right for me to step in and decide an owl's fate for them. You have to trust your gizzard. It's never led you astray before. If your mind says one thing, and your gizzard says another, then you should go with your gizzard. You have learned this, Soren, and now you must put it to use."

"Mrs. P, you were stationed to help Pelli for most of her time here, right?" Soren asked. When Mrs. Plithiver nodded, he continued in a more reserved voice, "Do you know if she loves me?"

Mrs. P hissed a response into his ear slit. The answer only made the choice harder. Mrs. P shook her head sadly and prayed Soren wouldn't be torn for much longer. Her prayer _did _move fast enough.

"I think I know what to do. I'm going to do the right thing, Mrs. P." Soren flew off and threw those words over his shoulder. He hoped this would end well.

. . .

Soren stopped to tell Digger and Twilight what he was going to do. Twilight, as always, was the first to say anything.

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged her as your type. But that makes sense. You did-"

Digger cut him off before Twilight could make Soren feel any worse. "I think it's sweet. I can tell she likes you. Whenever you're together it's usually…" He trailed off, catching sight of another owl flying past.

"You should do something about Sylvana," Soren said, a hint of humor entering his voice. "But I'm sorry, I need to go."

The two owls called their farewells as Soren flew away.

_One more stop._

He finally came to Mrs. Plithiver's sleeping place, and there she was. Resting, but not actually asleep, lay his nursemaid.

"Mrs. P?" Soren whispered.

"Oh Soren, it's you! Have you told her yet?"

"No," he replied. He had just stopped by for a moment, having second thoughts about whether or not he should go on. But Mrs. P was right; his gizzard had not led him astray yet.

"Well go on, and good luck!" the nest-maid snake mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Not wanting to wake her up, Soren followed her advice and took flight. After a little while, he saw a lone figure perched on a branch. The owl he had chosen, trusting his gizzard. Gathering his courage, he remembered the words his da had said about the Guardians of Ga'Hoole: _They spoke no words but true ones._ Soren knew he would be telling the truth tonight. _Their purpose was to right all wrongs_. He knew he would be doing that, too. _With hearts sublime_. Soren hoped he had a sublime heart. He took a deep breath and moved toward the owl. She turned her head when the leaves rustled. _With hearts sublime._

"Gylfie?"


End file.
